


【劳古/古劳】亲爱的古铁雷斯

by Echo_Chang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Chang/pseuds/Echo_Chang
Summary: 补档。一个小片段，OOC致歉，第一次搞他们俩我真的不行。
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Comments: 1





	【劳古/古劳】亲爱的古铁雷斯

队长楚斯特高举着奖杯在队伍前面蹦蹦跳跳，身着白衣的年轻人们三三两两互相揽着肩膀，大声谈笑庆祝着，把队伍拖成长长的一条。“冠军！我们是冠军！哦嘞！”劳尔•冈萨雷斯走在末尾，在充满整个球员通道的歌声中笑得释然。作为教练的第一个奖杯，皇家马德里的第一座欧洲青年联赛冠军奖杯，四十三岁的主教练站在球场上，看着洋洋洒洒的银色纸片，笑出了满脸的褶子。

一群不到二十岁的孩子在更衣室里围着奖杯、挥舞着双臂蹦来蹦去。劳尔坐在凳子上，摩挲着手中的奖牌，看着队员们轮流举着奖杯自拍，高呼着一个个进球功臣的名字：“巴勃罗！万岁！阿里巴斯！万岁！古铁雷斯！万岁！”他们把首发门将洛佩兹赶到桌子上，在他周围围成一圈，踏着小碎步并高高扬起双手。“万岁！”高大的门将挪到桌子边缘蹦下来，落地的抬头的一瞬间却瞪大了眼睛，差点摔了个趔趄。“古蒂！古蒂！”他高喊着，撑着地板站起来，“古蒂！”

“我在这呢！”三号球员扯着嗓子，挥舞着左手，“干什么？”“古蒂？”年轻的队长疑惑地看着自己的队友，他们一般不这么称呼左边后卫，因为这个名字过于常见，并且在皇家马德里，这个名字曾经只属于一个人。

“叫我古铁雷斯，劳尔就是这么教育你们的？没大没小。”声音不大，却让年轻的队长听得清清楚楚。他瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地看向更衣室门口：“我靠。”一旁的队友忍不住喊了出来，“真的是古蒂！”楚斯特拽了拽他的胳膊；他看着自己的教练突然站起来，跑向靠在更衣室门框的金发男人，紧紧把他抱在怀里。

“你什么时候来的？”劳尔把头埋在古蒂的肩膀。“很意外？”古蒂犹豫着，伸出手臂搂住冠军教练的后背。白费那么多精力熨衬衫打领带了，他在心里偷偷翻了个白眼；明明是个教练，怎么浑身的汗臭和泥土味，现在都蹭到他身上了。“确实很意外。”劳尔把头抬起来，才发现刚刚吵得几乎要掀翻房顶的更衣室，现在安静得落针可闻。

“听说有个古铁雷斯很能进球？”古蒂把胳膊搭在劳尔肩膀上，“这样的人才应该扔到一线队让塞尔吉奥带。毕竟他是边后卫出身，一定会教得不错。”他把半长的头发别在耳后：“你说是不是啊，冈萨雷斯教练。”

“何塞。”劳尔揉了揉他的头发，看着同样姓古铁雷斯的左边后卫一点一点往人群后面蹭，努力降低自己的存在感。“你吓到他们了。”“切，都多大了，伊克尔在他们这个岁数都拿欧冠冠军了。”古蒂挽住劳尔的胳膊，“借你们主教练用用，佛罗伦蒂诺来找他就说他走了。”他冲几位助教和队医点了点头，“谢啦。”

劳尔被古蒂一路拉扯着走出了球场。“这是去哪儿？”“酒店，开房。”劳尔愣住了，“你认真的？”他看着他的蓝眼睛，里面闪着细碎的盈盈的光，看着他的笑容越来越大。“逗你的，不让你陪睡，给你单开一间。”古蒂扑在劳尔身上，亲吻着他的嘴角。“Rulo，我想你了。”他托着劳尔的脸，“黑了，瘦了，胡子拉碴，弗洛伦蒂诺又压榨你。”“何塞，没有的事。”“那你为什么就不能把自己打理得好看一点，起码要有当年伯纳乌的王子风范。”古蒂握住他的手，“走啦，去吃饭，然后我给你刮胡子。”


End file.
